Her master, his servant
by Geareye
Summary: The story focuses around Hannah and Alois, evntual romance in later chapters. Claude has broken the contract with Alois and abandoned him, Ciel never became a demon, so slightly AU, otherwise more or less following the anime.
1. Chapter 1

"That tastes disgusting, whore!" Alois Trancy screamed as he threw the porcelain teacup on the floor, breaking it and soaking the rug with the warm tea.

"Young master..." Hannah tried to protest softly, her head lowered as she was collecting the broken pieces of the cup. "It's the same as always. I promise this is just the way Claude used to-"

"Don't you dare speak his name, filthy whore!" The blond boy screamed and kicked her in the stomach, sending her a few feet back. "You're not worthy to say his name. And you definitely can't make tea as good as my.."Alois took a small breath, feeling tears coming in his big blue eyes. "Get out. Now. Get out of my sight, I don't want to look at an ugly whore."

"Of course, young master." The white haired demoness replied and took a small bow, then headed out of her master's room. It pained her greatly to see the young boy in such a condition. He always abused her, but she was used to that. She embraced it, as long as it would make him happy. But since the brunette butler from hell had left, the young boy hadn't smiled. He wouldn't do cheerful dances around the house, he wouldn't mess with her and giggle at her misery, he wouldn't try fancy dresses and admire himself at the mirror. He would barely eat, never leave the house and just sink into more and more sorrow. It killed her.

Hannah sighed as she entered the large kitchen, the triplets following silently behind her. She started making preparations for her master's dinner, giving great care to make everything exquisite in a futile attempt to please the young boy.

"It's hopeless." Canterbury said.

"He won't like it." Thompson, added.

"The young master will throw it on your head." Timber concluded.

"It doesn't matter. I want him to."Hannah replied softly, making the triplets exchange confused looks among themselves. "I want him to lash out. I want him to hit me. I want him to take his sadness out on me. If only..." She swallow hard, cutting the salad with a silver knife. "If only that would mean that he would forget about Claude for a while. He..." She bit her lip. "He has to move on. If he has to step on me to succeed it, if he has to even break my back, I'll gladly accept that."

"Breaking your back won't make him happy anymore." Timber noted.

"Only Claude could make him happy again." Thompson continued.

"And he won't be coming ba-" Canterbury tried to say, before he was cut short by an angry glare Hannah threw at him.

"He better not. Claude broke his contract with young master Alois and more than that, he broke his heart. He shouldn't be allowed near the young master again."

Hannah continued the preparations of the dinner, remaining silent. 'What if Claude did come back though?', she thought. After the first week of his departure, Alois ordered her to search for him. She looked through earth and hell, she tried communicating with other demons. Nothing. Claude Faustus was nowhere to be found. Alois had her tied to a tree in the garden and whipped her for hours after she returned without information on his beloved. She remained bound on the tree during the rain that went off that night as per her master's commands. Yet as he was whipping her she was happy. She could see the young boy's eyes filled with rage. And rage was better than sorrow. Rage was cathartic, rage washes over you, sorrow drowns you and renders you helpless. She was familiar with sorrow. The sorrow of not being able to help the one she cared most about in this world. Claude was not coming back. That much, she thought, was now certain. Whatever hope there was to rescue the little boy's happiness laid with the triplets, her and of course Alois himself.

The triplets continued working in the kitchen, their faces expressionless. Whatever thoughts they had about their mistress' unhealthy attachment to the young boy, they kept to themselves. Just as Hannah's devotion to Alois was absolute, so was theirs to her.

A few hours passed and the demonic host had finished preparing dinner. Timber, Thompson and Canterbury carried the large amounts of food to the dining hall, while Hannah walked up the stairs to reach her master's room. The boy was lost in his thoughts, golden eyes shining within his minds, turning to a cruel pink, as the maid knocked on his door. He gave no reply and after a minute a second knock was heard, this time a little louder. "Young master. Dinner is ready. Will you be coming downstairs?" A voice asked, making Alois jump a little on his bed.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He yelled and threw a pillow at his servant who had just walked inside. "I don't want dinner, I want you to leave me alone.", he cried , despite the fact that he was starving, he barely touched breakfast and lunch today. Like most days for some time now.

"Young master. You shouldn't..." Hannah took a deep breath. "You shouldn't punish yourself like that. You have to eat, you can't keep going on like that. Please...I'm begging, come downstairs, if only for just a little."

Mechanically, the boy sighed, wiped his tears and got out of bed, not throwing a single look at her. In the end, it made no difference whether he ate or not, so he might as well give himself a small break. His stomach wouldn't give him any chance sooner or later. His slow steps brought him downstairs, the smell of the delicious food making him even more hungry than before. Despite his condition, though, he couldn't eat but a few bites, before feeling like throwing up.

He pushed back the plates and dragged his feet upstairs , collapsing on his bed. Everything felt stifling. The world was coming down on him, the walls were crushing in, the air was getting thicker, his clothes pressing against his pale skin. He brought his trembling hands to his shirt, trying to unbutton it , in vain. He was shivering, he couldn't do even that. Was he so useless? He didn't even have the strength to take off his clothes, was that why Claude left him? Of course he would leave him. He was a useless, frightened little boy, he'd stilwoke up in the middle of the night , screaming from nightmares, he needed others to survive, he was just a little vermin. A miserable, lonely excuse for a human. His soul...how could he even conceive the possibility that someone would desire a horrible soul like his...let alone love him. Love. If demons could even love, it was a miracle reserved for the likes of Ciel Phantomhime, the marvelous blue boy, not him. Never him.

A warm hand brushed against his, unbuttoning the white shirt. "Let me, young master. I will do it for you." a soft voice said. Alois raised his eyes, but instead of gold he saw blue. Blue was so inferior to gold, but that was all he had right now. Reluctantly, he let Hannah undress him and change him into his pyjamas.

"Good night, master." the maid muttered, before heading to the door.

"Hannah.." The boy felt tears coming to his eyes yet again and layeddown on his side, turning his back to his servant. "Am I...am I really that horrible? Is that why he couldn't love me? Am I unworthy of love?", Alois asked with a cracked voice, tears running down his cheeks.

Hannah rushed to his side, sitting on the bed next to him. "I told you, young master. You shouldn't punish yourself for what happened.", she said, stroking his back with her hand. "He was an idiot, it's his fault he couldn't see how beautiful you truly are."

"Don't.." the boy let out a sob. "don't call him an idiot, I.." Alois sobbed again. "I don't...I can't..." the boys cries were getting louder. "It hurts so much ,Hannah..."

"I know, young master.." the maid replied, stilrubbing her little master's back to soothe him. "It will pass. I promise, with time it will pass. You will go on, in time you'll be happy again, I promise..."

"I don't...I don't want to go on..." muttered the boy, between sobs. "I don't want to go on, Hannah, I love him so much.."

"I know, young master...I know.." Hannah replied and then stood still next to Alois, until the boy fell asleep on his pillows, sleep finally granting him a small break from his torment.


	2. Chapter 2

Alois Trancy was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been two hours since he finished his breakfast. Finished being, of course, an exaggeration. He just ate enough to ease his hunger and get Hannah to leave him alone. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want her pleas about taking care of himself better. He didn't want the silent whispers of the triplets that followed behind her.

But what did he want? Well, the answer to that was easy. He knew what he wanted. Who he wanted. No, wanted was not the correct word. He knew who he needed. Who he couldn't imagine his life without.

But he wouldn't return. His servant, his Claude, his one, true highness, wouldn't return to him. The golden-eyed demon had broken the contract with him, once he realised that serving Alois wouldn't bring him the soul of Ciel Phantomhive. Claude simply announced to the young boy that maintaining the contract was no longer in his interests, broke the seal on his hand and disappeared.

No matter how much he screamed, no matter how much he begged, no matter how much he cried, the butler didn't return. And he would never return to him again. That much Alois Trancy had managed to accept. What he couldn't accept it that he had to move on.

And how could he? It was impossible to move on. He still loved Claude, if due to some miracle the demon did return, the boy would fall on his knees and kiss his feet, he wouldn't give a second thought about it and would immediately forgive him for everything. After all, it wasn't Claude's fault. The only one to blame was Alois himself. He simply was inadequate. He wasn't enough. Was he not pretty? Smart? Kind? Well, that one definitely, but Claude didn't strike him as the kind of man who would be attracted to kindness.

Then what was it? What was it that made the soul of Ciel Phantomhive better than him? They both had suffered terrible trauma, Alois perhaps more than Ciel. Still, the bluenette managed to emerge powerful from his ordeals. Yes, Ciel was powerful indeed, Alois could see it. And it wasn't only because of the aide of his infernal butler, no Ciel had an inner strength and determination Alois didn't posses. Alois was still a child that played around, while Ciel wanted to conquer the world. They both had revenge in their heart, but Ciel managed to bend the world around him, instead of being bent by it. Perhaps this was why his soul was better. At least that's all that Alois could think. It made every sense in the world for Claude to just use him to reach a better soul. His was only fit for an appetizer, a mild amusement before the main dish. But once the opportunity for said dish slipped away, there was no longer a reason to remain by Alois' side. Yes, it was entertaining while it lasted, but Claude wouldn't spend a whole human lifetime serving a boy simply because he found him entertaining. His soul was pleasant, but not worth the effort.

But..a thought appeared in the blonde's mind. What if there was no effort necessary? What if there was a way for Claude to devour his soul here and now? Yes, the seal was broken, there wasn't a contract anymore, but still, Alois had his soul. And if his soul existed, it could be still eaten, right?

If he died and his soul would leave his body then...well, his soul was definitely going to hell, the boy knew that. Contract or not, he was a sinner. But if his soul was going to hell...wouldn't it be found by demons? What did demons do to the souls of the damned? No pleasant things, he was sure of it. But what if...what if Claude found his soul? What if...even though the contract was broken there was some sort of connection between them? After all, the boy was still, in his own way, bound to him, eternally bound, in body and mind...and his soul...his soul screamed in agony, aching for his highness. Maybe if Alois' soul left his body, it could somehow find its way to his former butler. Maybe Claude was still aware of him on some level. Yes!, that made sense to him. Claude was a remarkably intelligent man, there was no way he wouldn't be keeping tabs on him, in case he found another way to use him. So...if his soul was to leave his body...if it floated purposelessly around and Claude found it...then he would devoured it, right? It would cost him nothing, it would simply provide him a brief and simple pleasure, there was no reason not to take it.

Being devoured by Claude...the thought brought a pink colour to the blue eyed boys cheeks. For the first time in some weeks he felt his heart beating fast with anticipation. That was it, that was the solution to his problems. He would end his life. His life was no good as it was right now, he was destined to spend an empty life without his beloved, there was nothing of value in his life. But if he died, he would be reunited with his Claude.

Oh, how happy did that thought make him. Well, no reason to delay it, the boy thought, he should end himself as soon as possible. Now. Yes, if he wasted more time, Hannah might suspect something and try to stop him. Now, how should he do it? His room was high enough, he could just jump. But the thought appalled him. He wanted something more special...he wanted to make himself beautiful for his Claude, he wanted to prepare for their reunion... A thought came to his mind. Yes, that was it! He would make himself beautiful. He would bathe, he would clean himself -he hadn't been too thorough about this since his depression crumbled him-, he would put on perfumes and the nicest soaps and... he would get into his tub...his big, marble tub, where Claude used to bathe him...and end it there. He would cut open his veins in the bathtub. Yes, in there, his red blood with fill the white tub and in that sacrifice he would give himself to his beloved.

He quickly stood up and searched his drawers. After a while, he found what he was looking for, a small dagger with little gems attached to it. Yes, that would do just nicely. He liked the way the gems sparkled, they reminded him of the eyes of his beloved.

Alois undressed and headed to his large bathroom. He threw a brief glance at his reflection in the mirror. His body was thinner than usual, less lively. Well, none of that mattered anymore. While he let the tub to be filled with warm water, he inspected his collection of perfumes, until he found one that satisfied him. He set it on the side and got into the warm water, then started rubbing himself with a soap, making bubbly foam. As his hands reached his privates, he thought about pleasuring himself to the image of his Claude, but decided against it. He would be reunited with him soon enough, anyway.

He finished cleaning himself , put some cologne on and then just stared at the dagger. It was beautiful. It felt as if the dagger was calling his name. He clenched his fingers around it and held it against his left arm. With steady, slow moves he dragged the dagger downwards, making a thin vertical line along his forearm, all the way to his wrist. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the sharp pain, as blood started gushing out of the wound. The blood tainted the warm water of the tub, clinging to the boy's pale body. Trembling, he tried to bring the dagger to his left hand, only to find that he couldn't hold it. His fingers wouldn't work. Alois blinked and let out a small giggle, of course he couldn't use his left hand now. He had cut too deep. Well, it didn't matter. He would just wait for the wound on his left hand to do the job, there was no point in trying to cut his right one too. More and more blood came out of his wound and the last thought the boy had before he passed out was how long it would take for the blood to fill the whole tub.

It had been a lot of time since Hannah Annafeloz had checked on her young master. That thought displeased her greatly, though she knew the boy needed time to heal, she didn't want to leave him to suffer all alone. Well, lunch was about to be served , it was a perfect opportunity to check up on him while she asked him to come downstairs, to eat. She quickly paced the stairs up and knocked at the boy's room. No answer came, that was to be expected, Alois hardly reacted to anything these days. She came in, only to find his bed empty. The door to his bathroom was open, was he taking a bath? That was strange, she had to drag him to the bath last time, the boy had no interest in his personal hygiene since Claude Faustus had left.

"Young Master, are you in the bathroom?" , her voice called, in vain. Hesitantly she walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it once, before walking in.

Blood. So much blood. Alois lay in the marble tub, crimson all around him. He didn't move, his head was resting on his shoulder and a dagger was on his leg.

"Young Master!", she screamed and carried the boy out of the tub, soaking her uniforms. "Wake up!" She examined the seemingly lifeless body, she could feel the boy was still alive, even though he had lost a lot of blood. But first, she had to close his wounds. She laid a towel on the floor and put Alois on it, searching his body. The only wound she could see was a vertical cut along his left arm, that was still dripping blood. She had to close it fast. There was no reason to use human medicine, her demonic abilities were more than enough. She leaned her head to the wound and dragged her tongue along it, her saliva instantly sealing it. Hannah cleaned the blood from the boy's body and carried him to his bedroom. He was still unconscious, but that didn't matter right now. He was alive and that was enough for the moment. She took some clothes from his closet and dressed him, then laid him on his bed, pulling a blanket over him.

When Alois woke up it took some time for his vision to stop being blurry. His head was spinning, he couldn't remember where he was. Something warm was covering him. Warm. The feeling was odd to him, he sensed that he should be feeling cold instead, although he couldn't exactly tell why.

"Young master.." a female voice called to him and he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. "Why?"

Why, what? ,he thought, his head still spinning. Why was Hannah bothering him again, he didn't want her..he wanted Claude. Claude..he was supposed to meet him somehow..meet him.

Realisation hit him and he took his left arm out of the covers, examining it. Spotless. As if it had never been cut. Furious, he tried to slap her, but he didn't have the strength to do it. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Why, did you heal me, Hannah? I just wanted to die, why won't you let me have my peace?"

"Young master, there is no need to.." She swallowed hard and stoked his hair again. "Everything will be better in time, I promise..I swear , I will make everything better for you...trust me..."

"You..you won't...you can't.." He opened his blue eyes and looked at her, a small smile appearing on his lips. "This is your revenge, right? For the way I treated you...you're really cruel Hannah...crueler than Claude..." , he giggled silently, the thought of Hannah tormenting him by keeping him alive striking him as absurd and amusing.

"No, it's not... how could you even think.." The demonic maid felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Of course not... I just want you to-"

"How much longer? Tell me, I want to know. How much longer are you going to torture me, by letting me drown in sorrow day after day?" Alois laughed softly at his words. "I have been really harsh with you... I don't blame you, I deserve it-"

The boys words were cut short by a few wet drops that fell on his forehead. "You..you have to trust me. I just..I just need more time, I'll fix everything for you, young master, don't.. don't give up yet... it's going to be alright, I promise." Hannah pleaded, letting out a small sob.

"Don't cry, it annoys me." the boy retorted. Her reaction surprised him a bit, she always was far more clingy that he would find bearable, but he didn't expect her to go that far. Why was she crying, she was a demon for god's sake. Her actions always managed to frustrate him immensely. "I don't suppose...I don't suppose you're going to let me sleep unsupervised tonight, are you Hannah?" the boy asked turning his back to her, not wanting to deal with his maid any longer.

"I think it would be best if you weren't left alone tonight." the maid replied in a whisper.

"Hrmph... whatever... I'm too exhausted, I'll sleep anyway...just don't wake me up early tomorrow."

"As you wish, young master."


	3. Chapter 3

The days after her young master's suicide attempt had passed uneventfully. Alois continued to remain lost within his thoughts, showing little to no interest to the other residents of the manor. He barely ate enough to sustain himself and although he showed no signs of wanting to try to end his life again, Hannah feared that his condition would only worsen, until he broke down again. Her attempts to communicate with him were -as before- in vain and even seemed to worsen the boy's condition, as he was able to interpret her actions only as out of duty, pity or worse.

"You have to let him go." Thompson told her softly.

"He's too tired to go on now." Timber sighed in annoyance.

"You'll only end up hurting yourself again." Canterbury remarked.

She knew they were right, at least to an extent. Someone needed to wake Alois up from his sorrowful lethargy and that wasn't within her power. Her urge was to comfort him and it appeared that had little effect on the boy. She had no friends, other than the triplets -who had already given up-, though and obviously neither did Alois. She had no one to turn to, at least no one who actually cared for him. Despite the extravagant life that the boy had led, as the head of the Trancy household, he hadn't managed to make any significant connections with the high society of Britain. Well, not any friendly ones, anyway. Yet, maybe a friend wasn't what he needed right now. Maybe a challenger. An enemy, or even a judge of sorts. Someone to light a spark in him, be it a soothing or a scorching one. Those were her thoughts as she tried to make sense of her actions, while walking through the garden, which for some reason appeared to be ruined. Those were her thoughts as she knocked on the big, wooden gate of the manor. To ask help from Ciel Phantomhive.

The door opened a few seconds after Hannah knocked, the thin figure of Sebastian Michaelis appearing at the door frame. He gazed upon her, his dark red eyes shining bright, his pupils turning into cat-like slits.

"What is your purpose here, Annafeloz? If you are here to start another confrontation with me on your master's behalf then-"

"I need to see your master." , she interrupted him hastily.

"What for?"

"Alois has been...unwell. As you must be aware Claude abandoned him and this..took a toll him He seems to have lost his will to live and I hoped that the earl of Phantomhive might find a way to bring him back to his senses, I have failed miserably in that regard."

"And why would my master care for-? "Sebastian started inquiring before an annoyed voice interrupted him.

"What's taking you so long? I ordered you to bring me my tea 10 minutes ago... Who are you talking to, we have no guests scheduled for today. Send them off." a grunting Ciel Phantomhive demanded walking to the entrance door. The boy glanced upon the demoness, narrowing his blue eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want. In. My. House."

"I.." Hannah, swallowed hard and lowered her head, trying to appease the young Phantomhive. "I am in great need of your assistance. My master is sick with grief and I can't help him... I didn't know who else to turn to, I.."

"Why should I care? Alois tried to kill me in the past, he might as well die for all I care."

"He is of no danger any more...as for dying...I barely managed to try to save him when he tried to end his life a few days ago." ,she admitted with a low voice.

Ciel's lips curved to a cruel smile. "What a weak master you have...he merely lost his butler and he tried to kill himself for that? Ha! Why would I care to help such a disgusting worm?"

Hannah fell to her knees and looked up to the bluenette. "M-Mercy...he...he was used by Claude when he tried to harm you. He isn't evil, he just.." She bit her lip and tried to touch the boy's shoe. "I'm just asking you to visit him and talk to him a little... it might cheer him up to see someone else taking interest in him...it certainly can't make him any worse-" her words were cut short by Ciel's kick that landed on her face, the boy glaring at her angrily. "I have no time for weak fools and pitiful maids. Sebastian kick her out." Ciel turned to the house and walked in , leaving his butler alone with Hannah.

"Please...talk to him...all I'm asking is for a visit, that's all...there is no ill will on my master's behalf, there will be no danger for your earl, I just-"

"I see no reason to do this." Sebastian replied coldly. "And frankly, I see no reason for your actions either. You have no contract, you are not bound with him, why do you care so much if he lives or dies?"

"If.." Hannah crawled to Sebastian's leg, her voice cracking a little. "If somehow your contract broke... if you got free of your young master's seal, would you really become indifferent to his well being? Would you not care for your Ciel at all?"

The Phantomhive butler remained still for a minute, looking down at her, before walking back into the manor. "I can't promise anything."

Ciel Phantomhive had a rather unamused look on his face as he was going through the book he was supposed to study. He was the head of one of the most successful toy companies, with customers all over the world and more than that he was the Queen's Watchdog, responsible for handling any shady requests her Majesty had, while keeping her name clean. He didn't have time for reading about history and art, no matter how much Sebastian insisted it was necessary to make him a 'proper gentleman, worthy of his family's name'. And what was even more frustrating, was the demonic butler's amused face as he poured tea into his cup. He always seemed to enjoy himself when the boy was annoyed and that annoyed him even more.

"Is there anything you want to say?" Ciel asked, snapping his book close.

"Of course not. I am but a mere butler, it is not my place to say anything my master says or question his actions, even if I find them unwise."

"Exactly. Your place is to serve me and..." The boy took a deep breath, his anger rising more. "What unwise actions?"

Sebastian took a small bow, trying his best to hide his growing smile. "None my Lord, I spoke out of turn."

"I order you to tell me, Sebastian. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I.." Sebastian let out a small sigh. "I merely thought that you handled the earlier incident with the Trancy maid in a less than optimal way."

"And why is that? And more importantly, why do you care? Don't tell me you grew soft for Alois too ...then again, I am perfectly aware of your tastes.." Ciel replied, tapping his fingers on the table.

"My young master misunderstands me." came Sebastian's answer, who tried his best not to lick his lips, the little hint of jealousy in his young master's words was absolutely adorable. "The thing is, Alois Trancy, has served as, for better or for worse, and technically still is the Queen's Spider..."

"So? I am perfectly capable of handling any situation by myself. I don't need him."

"That goes without saying, young master. But, if such a prominent figure of the royal court was to disappear from public without any word, or even worse if word of his seemingly unexplainable depressed state was to reach the public ear, that would reflect badly on her Majesty. And what harms Queen Victoria.."

"Also harms me." The boy concluded. " Is that what you're getting at?"

"Of course. I always have my young master's best interest in mind, don't I?" Sebastian asked with a small smirk on his pale lips. "After all, I am but a mere butler, isn't taking care of you why I am here?"

"You're suggesting that I pay him a visit, then? I am no nanny, it's not my place to coddle depressed boys, much less sociopathic ones that tried to kill me. This matter seems, shady, to say the least."

"As I understood the situation, the boy merely needs someone to shake him out of his misery. My young master's sharp words could achieve that just fine, I suspect, but... of course, I understand your worries. The Trancy household has been a place of much danger for you, it is natural for you to be cautious about going there again. Perhaps we should leave this matter to be forgotten-"

"We are going. The Earl of Phantomhive fears nothing and no one, especially not a vanquished enemy with a broken heart. We are going there tomorrow and mark my words I will smack some sense into this miserable fool, even if I have to use my cane to do it. Send word to that stupid maid that I'll see her master."

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
